Lovesick
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Marco found out one of Star's biggest secrets. And when he does, he wishes that he never did. Sorry about the lame summary, just read it and see if you like it.


Lovesick

Marco woke up to his alarm clock. He turned it off and got up to embrace the day. He didn't have a really good day yesterday. Jackie had asked him to go with her to a restaurant, but when he got there, she never showed up. He went back home, covered in rain, which did a good job of hiding his tears. Star made him fell better when he came back home. Star always did that. She always had a way of making him feel better ever since she came here to Earth from her home dimension of Mewini. 'I should go thank her for helping me out last night,' Marco thought as he got dressed.

After Marco had gotten dressed and brushed his teeth, he went to Star's room. When he went into Star's room, he noticed two things; 1. Star wasn't in the room, 2. Her room was total pigsty. "Man, I always tell her that she should clean her room. Might as well help her out a little bit," Marco told himself as he started putting away the many clothes that were on the floor. When Marco went to put some of her socks away, he opened one of the drawers and paused at what was inside. It was full of a bunch of pictures.

Marco put the socks on top of the dresser and took a look at them. When he did, he found that these pictures were all of him and Star. 'This is really nice of Star to keep all of these pictures of us,' Marco thought as he went through some more of them. When he did, however, what was on the pictures began to get a little weird. Some of these pictures were of Marco sleeping in just his boxers. Other pictures were of him while he was in the shower. And there were a few pictures that were of Star cuddling him while he was fast asleep. Marco put the pictures back in the drawer and backed away from the dresser, but ended up tripping and landing in front of Star's closet.

He saw the door open, and looked inside. When he saw what was in there, he wished he hadn't looked. Star had built a shrine of hi in her closet. There were even weirder pictures in the shrine, such as Star being completely naked, and with Marco in bed kissing him. There were also trinkets from their adventures together. There was also a plastic bag. Inside that plastic bag, was something that looked like animal hair, but when he looked at it closer, he recognized whose hair it was; his. Marco almost threw up at the thought of Star cutting his hair when he wasn't looking.

"Star must really have it bad for me," Marco said to himself as he tried to recall anything that was out of the ordinary (well, out of the ordinary for Star) when she was around him. He then remembered all of the times that Star had hugged him for a lot longer than normal. He remembered all the times she had sniffed him and looked like she was on ecstasy when she did it. He remembered all the times she got angry whenever she saw him talk with Jackie, or any other girl.

Marco decided to look for anything else to see Star's state of mind. It's not like he didn't like Star, he just didn't like her…that way. To him, she would always be his friend and nothing else. She was funny, optimistic, outgoing, and attractive, but Marco just didn't see her the way she apparently wanted him to see her. Marco then looked under Star's pillow and found two things; a doll in his likeness, and a picture of Jackie. The picture of Jackie had insults written all over it, such as 'whore', 'bitch', etc. There were also drawings of various bruises and weapons all over it. There was also a single sentence written on the back in rainbow 'Marco is mine and mine alone'. Marco reviled in fright as he remembered when he saw Star bleed rainbow during some of their fights against Ludo, and she just wrote a threat in her own blood.

"Hi Marco," Star said as she entered the room to find Marco in there. Star then looked down, and saw that Marco had her Marco doll. Star smiled and walked closer to him. "I made that so that in my mind, you never leave my side," Star told him. When Star tried to crouch down, Marco instinctively retreated. Star looked confused, and a little hurt. "What's the matter, Marco?" Star asked, not knowing that he had seen everything. "Star, I saw all this stuff. The pictures, the hair, the picture of Jackie. You have this deranged obsession with me. Look Star, I like you, but not as a girlfriend," Marco said, hoping that saying those words will be all it needed to make this entire thing stop.

Instead, Star began to tremble. "Of course you would say that. You always liked that Jackie bitch. 'Oh look at Jackie. Doesn't Jackie look great today? I wish I was Jackie's boyfriend'. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! What about Star? I don't see what you see in her. What does she have that I don't?!" Star demanded. Marco was taken aback by this outburst. "Star look, I…" Marco began before hearing Star laughing softly. "You know, I shouldn't be too worried about it, though, since Jackie's no longer an obstacle to get to you," Star said cryptically.

Marco was scared for what happened with the tone in Star's voice. "Star…what did you do?" Marco asked fearfully, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't the answer. "I made it so that she's no longer competition," Star once again cryptically said. "Star, I'm serious! What happened?!" Marco asked more forcefully. Star then took a deep breath and pulled out her wand. When she waved it, a portal came out of it, and she put her hand into the portal. When her hand came back from the portal, she had the decapitated head of Jackie Lynn Thomas in her hand. Marco reviled in horror as he threw up on the floor.

"Star…how…could you do…something like this!?" Marco asked, still sic to his stomach. Star put the head down and walked closer to Marco. "Well, I knew that you were in love with her. So, I lured her to the woods, and gave her a warning that you were mine and I wouldn't accept her going out with him. She laughed, and I blasted her head off with a blast from my wand. At that moment, I felt a weight being lifted off of my shoulders, and that you would be mine," Star told him as she started laughing again.

Marco started hyperventilating, and pointed at her. "You're fucking crazy! Get…get away from me!" Marco yelled at her while backing away from her. Star, however kept moving towards him. "I mean it…stay back!" Marco again screamed at her. She just kept going, and brought out her wand. "Seriously Star, let me leave," Marco sad as he tried to run for the door, but Star grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie. "Fine Marco! I'll leave you alone but if I can't have you…" Star said before she shot a laser out of her wand and through Marco's head, killing him instantly. "…no one can," Star said as she put her wand down, and knelt towards the now dead body of Marco, the only boy she ever really loved. Star then kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his, pretending that he was still alive.

 **Sorry if this isn't as good as you think. I tried my best with this plot, but I think I may have messed up. By the way, I am actually a Starco shipper, I just wanted to do a plot like this, and well…here it is. Hope you like it.**


End file.
